


The fate of the fallen

by aerlinniel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, angel au, angel!will, fallen!hannibal, will meets hannibal again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries after Hannibal’s fall Will meets him again on Earth, and despite the fact that Hannibal can afford to indulge in desire Will knows that he wants to avoid falling at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fate of the fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help but to write this fanfic after watching all eight episodes that have been released for now for Hannibal. Sorry if it’s bad, it’s my first try at a fanfic from this fandom. Anyways, it’s written from Will’s point of view.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hannibal or any of its characters.

He had been flying across Earth, looking at the humans and how they developed when he had suddenly spotted him, an oddity amongst all. It had been at least 500 years since he had last seen him, Hannibal. One of the angels that had been closest to him in the past. 

“No, it’s probably close to 1000 years” he thought. Not that it mattered anyways; he had only seen him from afar on a couple of occasions since the fall. Since his fall. It was nothing compared to the time they used to spend together. 

He hovered in the air for a couple of minutes, trying to decide what he should do. He wanted to approach the man that he had enjoyed spending time with, but he was not sure if this would be a wise thing to do now that the other was not an angel anymore. He had fallen after all. He looked at him intently, not helping but noticing how the very shade of his wings was still that of pure white, completely untainted. He looked pure, as if he had never fallen at all. It was an irony that did not unsettle him in the least. On the other hand he welcomed it. He had expected the other ex-angel to have been corrupted in the same way in which the other fallen angels had, but he was surprised to see that he hadn’t been. It was a relief to see that his friend hadn’t changed in the least, even though he knew that they were supposed to be enemies now. 

Will shook his head, trying to get his mind away from the thoughts that he was having. He wasn’t supposed to see the fallen angel in that way anymore, or ever. It was sinful, something that could cause his own fall, and this was something which he wanted to avoid at all costs. 

“Perhaps it will be better if I just go away and avoid trouble for once” He thought, intending to turn around and fly away. However, he didn’t manage to do so, as the fallen angel had already spotted him. Before Will could even react the other was directly in front of him, and all possibilities of flying away were gone. 

“It has been long since we last met, Will” Hannibal said with that tone of voice he had always had. 

Will stared at the other man, not knowing what to say exactly. “Not since the fall, no” He just said. “I see that you haven’t changed at all, I am surprised Hannibal. I almost expected you to see you turned into the same as the others who also fell” He then added, not managing to stop himself from speaking to Hannibal despite all that was wrong in the situation.

He managed to catch what he could have sworn that was disgust for a moment in the fallen angel’s face. ‘I am not like them’, it said. 

“I am also glad to see that you haven’t changed” The other added as a small smile formed in his face, one that seemed genuine to Will. “Circumstances have made it hard for us to meet until now” Hannibal then added. 

Will just nodded and stared into his friend’s eyes, which still had that same cool shade which he had always loved so much. The encounter soon grew longer and longer, and Will found the same feelings which he had found bubbling inside him before the fall appear again. As wild and as sinful as before. Realisation then dawned on him. It would be hard to avoid his own fall if he didn’t distance himself completely from his fallen friend. Terribly hard. Desire was not a thing he should indulge on, despite the fact that Hannibal could afford to do so.


End file.
